


Hope

by CorrieZodori



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, SU - Freeform, Shipping, Steven - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe AU, rose quartz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrieZodori/pseuds/CorrieZodori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, little test I whipped together to get back into the swing of writing. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

"I mean honestly, why can't you just clean up after your mess? Is it really that hard..."  
The purple gem had been listening to Pearl yammer on for what seemed like hours now. In a quietly mocking manner, she mouthed repeated words as Pearl had gone on a nagging rampage. Amethyst sighed heavily, burying her head into her arms, leaning against the cold surface of the counter. There was a silence that followed soon after.  
"Are you even listening anymore?" The taller gem pinched her brow in an exasperated manner.  
Amethyst scoffed, averting her gaze from Pearl. “Not really, P. I've heard it like, a million times before!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air before bringing them back down, crossing her arms. She huffed, blowing the strand of hair that hid her eye. It swiftly fell back into place. Pearl got quiet, for once, and placed her hands together nervously. She sighed, looking away for a moment, lost in thought. Turning away, Pearl grabbed a towel on a nearby stool and wiped off the counter next to Amethyst. “It's fine, I... I like cleaning anyway.” She said.  
Amethyst raised a brow at Pearl, it wasn't like her to give up on one of her nagging fits, at least peacefully anyway.  
“Hey P?”  
“Yes, Amethyst?”  
“You've been pretty quiet lately. I mean, well, more quiet than usual. It's not like you, and it's freakin' me out!”  
Pearl halted her action, her palm still placed firmly over the towel. She had started to look down, a solemn look spread across her face. For a few seconds, there was an odd silence. Finally, she spoke.  
“Amethyst...”  
Her voice was quiet and monotone, and a chill went up the shorter gem's spine. “Y-yeah?” She responded, a little concerned.  
“Do you ever... Do you ever think about Rose? Do you ever miss her?” Pearl responded, tightening her grip on the rag.  
Amethyst's lips parted for a moment, and she looked a little dumbfounded at first, but soon her face had morphed into an expression of irritation more than anything. “Well DUH! We all miss her!” She barked, seemingly offended more than anything.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that Amethyst. I just... I mean, every time I see Steven, I can't help but remember her... I can't help but remember her and what she did for all of us. What she meant to us.”  
Amethyst got quiet for a moment, but didn't lose the frustration on her face.  
“Well...there's not much we can do about that now you know.” She responded more quietly.  
“I know... I just can't help but think about it sometimes. What would it be like if...things were different.” Pearl lifted the rag finally and observed it halfheartedly, not really caring what it had actually looked like. She just wanted to look over something. She wanted to be distracted. She wanted to think of something other than Rose. It haunted her. It hurt her...  
Amethyst brushed her fingers through her hair quietly, and held a hand out to Pearl. “If it makes you feel any better... While Rose may not be here anymore, she still lives on. In Steven, of course! And we have to be there for him, and protect him! We have to be strong P, not only for ourselves but for Steven.” She said with a smile. Pearl blushed slightly, small tears welled up in her eyes. For a moment, she stared at Amethyst's hand, and eventually placed her own in it. Amethyst held onto Pearl's hand, cupping it between both of her's.  
“We'll be OK Pearl.”


End file.
